Get A Life Girl
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: To evilteddybear. It's Christmas and Riza goes home for the holiday. After talking to her brother, she relizes something important... R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Please read my author note today. I know it's long, but I have an important message to all my loyal readers.

This story goes out to evilteddybear who is the only one who has made a suggestion for a story. I've been asking for like months. Since evilteddybear is the only one who made a suggestion, there is no need for debate, I'll debate over their suggestions and I'll pick one. so there it is, hope you liked it evilteddybear.

-Get A Life Girl-

"So, how's operation forget the loser going?"

"First, her's not a loser. And second, it's going fine. As soon as vacation is over, I'll be transferred to Northern City. I called HQ last night."

"And how does it feel?"

"At first it felt great, but then I began to remember a promise I made. I promised to..."

"Promises get you no where except more heart ache. Just forget him."

Riza sighed and laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Her brother was right. She needed to move on, start to live her life like a twenty-three year old female should. Even if the military is holding her back, there are some things she can still do. Riza rolled over and leaned on her arm, facing the pale purple wall. Images of her early military career pushed into her head. She closed her eyes and pushed them back out.

'I need to move on.'

She thought to herself as the lights in the room were shut off.

"Good night sis."

"Night."

Riza closed her eyes. Thinking back to the day all this started, two months ago...

FLASHBACK

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye brushed back her long golden wavy hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her expression did not fit the stereotypical twenty-three year old female who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Instead, it looked like a thirty-nine year old peasant. She dropped the brush into the porcelain sink and touched her face. She pulled gently at her left eye. It's been years since she last got a healthy nights sleep and her face was starting to show it. Her once bright amber eyes were dulling by the day and she swore she saw a line under her right eye. Quickly, she opened the mirror over the sink and reached to pull out her small make-up kit. As she pulled it out, a gold necklace fell into the sink.

She blinked and picked it up, examining it. It was half of a gold Chinese coin hanging on a gold chain. She smiled at the old necklace which has seen better days. But for what it went throughout, it looked good. She fumbled with the clasp and finally got it around her neck. She closed the mirror and stared at her reflection once more. She looked different this time. A smile was gently plastered onto her face and her eyes seamed brighter. She ran her hand over the coin and her smile widened.

A beeping from the other room erupted into the house and broke her trance. Her smile faded and her eyes dulled. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she removed the necklace and placed it back behind the mirror. A thin coat of foundation later and Riza was hustling around her closet, pulling on her everyday military uniform. Starting with the brown turtle neck undershirt and ending with her silver hair clip.

"Black Hayate, let's go boy."

She called for her black and white puppy and left the ranch style house. With less spring in her step today, she made her way off West Lane Drive and down Main Road. At the front gate of her cozy little gated community home, Riza flashed her community ID card and was allowed to exit. It was a long walk to Eastern headquarters from her home in Central City, so she took the morning train. Like every day before this one, Riza flashed her military IDS card at the ticket counter and was allowed to board the train free of charge. Like every morning before, she took the seat in the back of train car three and sat reading her romance novel while her puppy played with the little girl in the seat across the aisle.

The little girl's name was Rebecca. She had bright blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. She rode the train every Monday with her father to Southern City to be dropped off with her mother. Then on Fridays, Rebecca rode with her mother back to Northern City to be dropped off with her father. This pattern was repeated every week, you could set your watch by it. In Eastern City, Riza would re clip Hayate's leash and leave the train, Rebecca waving to the puppy from the train window.

The streets in Eastern are not as busy as Central. Most people who lived here, didn't work here. The biggest business in Eastern is the military headquarters. And this HQ wasn't as big as one would think. But to her, it was big, and sometimes a big problem. For as soon as she unlocked those front doors, her day would consist of the everyday typical routines. She knew this from experience. So as soon as she pulled the key from her pocket and heard the click of the door, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Lights were flicked on as she made her famous walk from the front doors to the fourth floor officer of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Inside the open office, she saw an all to familiar sight. Her superior was passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of scotch in his dead hand. His uniform was partly discarded on the top of his desk and his wasted body was half naked hanging off the edge of the sofa.

"Colonel wake up, it's Monday morning., you've been here all weekend?...Again...?"

The sleeping Roy slowly awoke and looked up as he saw his lieutenant moving quickly about the office cleaning up his mess. Among said mess was a few old issues of a guy's fantasy magazine, filled with pictures and articles of scantly clothed woman, mostly pictures. Books were straightened and placed back on the bookshelves, human transmutation arrays are smudged as she attempts to erase them with her boot. A single picture of Roy and his lost best friend Brigadier General Maes Hughes is picked up and once again hung on the wall, next to a framed state alchemist certificate.

"Sir, please stop torturing yourself like this."

Riza complains as she fetched a bucket of cold water and a mop. She would wait for the janitors to come in, in an hour but this is a forbidden taboo. As she spills the water over the red drawing and begins to mop it off the floor, she glances over her shoulder at Roy who is slowly re dressing himself.

"Morning Lieutenant."

"Morning sir."

Riza finished washing the floor and replaced the mop and bucket back in the janitor's closet down the hall. Thirty minutes later, Roy was asleep in his chair behind his desk and Riza was preparing the coffee in the office break room. The smell of maple filled the building as officers slowly began entering for work. Before long, three pots of coffee were gone and the Colonel was finally working...for now.

By lunch, Riza had scolded Roy ten times for not working, thrown three cups of water at Havoc who kept trying to smoke in the office, and interrupted seven phone calls that the Colonel kept making to arrange dated for the up coming week. By the end of the day, Roy has attempted three time to get a date with the new secretary in the lobby and tried to burn his paperwork five times. As the day ended, the officers who all crawled in the building in the morning, all crawled back out and headed home. Along with them, was Riza, who once again locked up the office and took the midnight train home to Central.

She sat in the back of car two and read her romance novel while her puppy slept at her feet. Once in Central, she made her say, very alert, back to the gated community where she flashed her ID and was let in, puppy dragging along at her heels. Once inside the gate, she walked behind the guard station and entered the small post office. She walked down the many rows of mail boxes and finally, put her key in her's and pulled out her mail.

She then walked down the dimly lit streets until she came to her light brown house at the corner of West Lane Drive. Once inside her safe little home, she unleashed her puppy and he ran straight into the living room where he passed out in his next to the cold fireplace.

"Junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, junk, fashion, junk..."

Riza tossed her junk mail away as she leaned on her kitchen counter. Using the moon as her light, she flipped through a junk fashion catalog as she continued to throw junk away. Three bills and a letter from her mother later, and Riza was able to cook herself some dinner. As the macaroni cooked, she continued to flip through the magazine. Using a black marker, she circled a few things she thought her mother and brothers would like for Christmas. Then, using a red marker, she circled one outfit she liked.

After preparing her food, she removed her uniform and dressed into her pajamas. Extra large lounge pants and extra large tee shirt hung loosely from her body as she jumped up onto her counter and began to eat her macaroni and cheese. She pushed the catalog aside and picked up the letter. It was sealed on the back with wax and a fancy letter C. Riza smiled and shook her head. Her father died when she was three and her mother since re married a man named Coonan. Out of her four brothers, Riza was the only one to keep the last name of Hawkeye.

She placed her dish down and peeled open the letter. The handwriting was very neat and was written on personalized stationary with her mother's initials monogrammed in the top.

""Dear Heaven Elizabeth,

It's been years since I last saw you. When was it? Last Christmas, or was it the Christmas before? anyway, I'm writing for two reasons. Number one, I'm having a party this Christmas here at home. I'm inviting all your brothers and even your grandfather. We would all appreciate it if you showed this year. I know the military keeps you busy, but we are your family. Please find time in your busy schedule to show. It's December 24-January 1. You know the drill, RSVP as soon as you get this and leave a message if I'm not home. The second thing is, your grandfather informs me you have a new pet in your life. Its about time you got over the death of Dakota. After all, she died ten years ago. For the party, bring the puppy along with you. You know how we all love TRAINED animals. Lots of love until Christmas.

Sincerely,

Your Mother, Samantha Coonan

PS

If you happen to have a boyfriend (hint) bring him along.""

Riza sighed, but couldn't help but laugh. Her mother reminded her so much of Hughes and how he constantly pestered Roy to get a wife. But, she knew she couldn't blame her. Riza is the youngest of the family and by now probably the only single one. She looked at her clock on the wall and made herself a mental note to call her mother tomorrow morning. And with that, she finished eating and was off to bed, preparing herself for tomorrow's tasks.

A/N - Well? how did you like chapter one? I think this will be about five or six chapter long. The opening should give you some hints as to what will happen. Well, look for more coming soon.

FYI, I'm starting a contest. To all my loyal readers (I know who you are), I am giving you a chance control my 101th story. You chose the important aspects of the story. For more information, see my profile. The dead line is December 12, 2005. So, in the words of Winnie the Pooh "Think, think, think..." and suggest. .

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

The following morning, Riza awoke before the alarm as usual. She sat up in her queen sized bed and stared off at the doorway which was directly across from her. She closed her eyes and began to think about yesterday and the thought of a letter from her mother passed into her head. She slowly yawned and stretched before she dragged her butt from bed and made her way into the living room to let her dog outside, then into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The hot water felt good against her cold skin. During the night, the temperature got colder. Not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed in the middle of the night, she didn't light up the fire place. By morning she regretted it. She wrapped a towel around her slender body and messed with her hair, trying to dry it before leaving her house. Her dog began to scratch as the front door and she let him in. Not paying attention as she did, she was quite surprised when the pup ran to the cold fireplace and shook of a pound of snow on the hard wood floor.

"Snow?"

She looked outside and saw at least three feet of snow covering the land. A plowed road was covered in a light dusting, accompanied with a few tire tracks in the direction of the exit. Children ran around in snow suits sliding down man made snow hills and building snowmen. Riza couldn't help but moan as the thought of shoveling her walkway.

Slowly, she shuffled over to the fireplace and threw in a match, causing the wood to light up and burst into warm flames, warming the cold pup and Riza. She shuffled back into her bedroom where she began to dress quickly in her uniform and then back to the bathroom to finish up. Needing extra time this morning, she skipped breakfast and instead, searched her closet for her winter clothes. She pulled on her long black trench coat with the fur trim and buttoned it up. She dug in hr pockets for her black gloves and soon had them on, along with her fuzzy black ear muffs. She dug deeper into her closet and found her shovel and pulled it out, along with an old extra long red scarf her grandmother made her when she was ten.

Outside, her puppy played around with the children in the next yard as Riza shoveled her way out of the walkway. Once she finished, she called for her puppy and headed off to work, leaving her shovel in a snow pile outside her yard. She arrived at the train station, only to see that due to the snow, it was closed until further notice. Kicking a near by snow pile, Riza turned to the road that would take her into Eastern. Children played in the unplowed streets and parents shoveled walkways.

She walked further down the road until she reached a side street that was familiar. James Street. She looked down the street and saw more children playing. She smiled and decided to go down it. She walked down the middle of the road, since no cars were out today. She counted house numbers until she reached the white house, number 20. In the front yard was a little blonde pig tailed girl bundled up in pink. On the recently shoveled front porch sat a woman in her late twenties sipping hot chocolate, watching her daughter play.

"Good morning Gracia."

Riza called out and waved. The blonde woman looked up and waved. The little girl, seeing an old friend, stopped making her snowman and ran to Riza.

"Miss Riza!"

The little girl launched herself at Riza, who caught her in mid air.

"Hello Elisia. And how are you doing today?"

The little girl replied before being put down to go play. Riza made her way up the shoveled walkway and sat next to Gracia Hughes.

"Didn't expect this did you?"

"No."

The two woman talked for a while before taking the little girl inside to warm up. Riza used the phone to call into work, only to find out that all HQ are closed for the day, except Central. Riza and Gracia sat by the fire drinking tea while they watched Elisia draw in front of the woman on the floor.

"So, how's work going?"

Gracia broke the silence as she watched her daughter play.

"It's okay. The same old stuff day in and day out."

"How is Roy?"

"The same, drinks himself to sleep."

"He need to, pardon the Maesism, but he needs to get himself a girl. A real girl. not those girls he sleeps around with."

Riza laughed. It was true, Roy was a womanizer and a drunk. But there was something about him that drew her to him. Like a moth to a flame, Riza was flying closer and closer to the danger that could consume her. She turned her attention from the child to the glowing fireplace. The flames flickered back and forth. Images of Roy and his amazing alchemy of fire seamed to form in the flickering flames. She became lost. Then images of him flirting with lost of woman and bottles of beer seamed to overwhelm her. She shook her head.

"Mommy look. I drew you and miss Riza."

The two woman looked down at the picture the child drew. For a six year old, the drawing was good. It showed outlined in black, two stick figures standing on what looked like a brown box. Gracia was labeled as 'Mom' and she was wearing a purple dress. Riza was labeled as 'Mis Reza' and was wearing blue pants. Neither had shirts, but both had short blonde hair and smiles on their faces.

The woman complemented the girl as she began to draw again, this time, she continued to look up at the mantle over the fire place at the pictures of her father. Gracia smiled at the child. She was growing so fast. The doorbell rang and Gracia excused herself, only to return a moment later with a snowball attacked Roy. The neighbor hood kids all attacked him with snowballs. Its not like he didn't retaliate, which he did.

"Sir."

Riza stood to salute. Elisia watched with interest. Roy at eased Riza and Gracia took his outer clothes and hung them next to Riza's.

"Miss Riza, why do you always do that?"

"Do what Elisia?"

"This."

And with that, Elisia stood up as straight as she could and raised her hand to her face and made like she was saluting. The child was off, but it was recognizable. Riza laughed.

"It's for respect to people who have more power then me. Like a boss."

"Oh."

Riza saluted once more, this time at the little girl as she tried to copy her. Roy laughed. It was amazing how much the child looked like Riza. The blonde hair, the child-like face. Even the smile was similar. As he watched, Riza bent down on the floor on her knees and helped Elisia. On her knees, Riza was the same height as Elisia.

"Like this."

Riza placed a hand gently on Elisia's back to straighten her up, since her back was arched. She then took Elisia's right hand and rose it up to her forehead, straightened the fingers and the arm. Soon, Riza rocked back on her heels and smiled. The little girl looked like a mini soldier. Gracia returned with some tea for Roy who thanked her.

"Looks like Elisia takes after her father."

Gracia smiled at the child. She grabbed the camera off the fire place mantle and took a picture. The camera was dusty from lack of use, but it still worked perfectly. Then, without warning, Gracia took a picture of Roy and Riza. Roy was sitting behind Riza on the sofa while Riza remained on the floor. They were both smiling at Elisia, so it made for a perfect picture. When the flash went off, Roy and Riza blinked and stared at Gracia.

"Maes would never forgive me if I didn't. It was too perfect."

She laughed and placed the camera back on the mantle. Soon, she left to make lunch for everyone and ordered the two officers to stay put. They were guests and she refused their help. However, Elisia helped her, leaving the two officers alone.

"Sir, do you think the office will be open tomorrow?"

"Probably. Oh, I received a memo yesterday, I need all my subordinates vacations days turned in by today...well tomorrow. Planning a vacation?"

"No..."

Riza stopped and thought about it. The invitation her mother sent her. She has not been home in two years. Maybe she should go, get a real break for once.

"Actually sir, I need the 24th till the first off."

"Thats this Thursday."

"Yes, is that okay?"

Roy thought about it. Usually this lieutenant never took time off, she always worked through Christmas. He didn't want her to go, but then he figured, he needed a break too.

"Of course, in fact, take the rest of the week off. Pack, plan, do what ever you woman do."

"All of one day, you are too kind sir."

Riza rolled her eyes and leaned back in the sofa.

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

The following day, Riza awoke before the alarm. Then she relized, she doesn't need to go in. However, she did need to call her mother. She rose from the bed and was glad to find her house was warm. She left the fire burning last night when she went to bed. After checking on it, she added a few more logs to the fire and then went into the kitchen for breakfast. She made her small meal and jumped up on the counter. A though hit her.

"Why did I never by a dinning room set?"

She shrugged as she picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. She swung her slipper feet back and forth as she watched her dog eat. Three more rings and the answering machine answered. She waited for the message to finish.

"Mom, it's Riza. I got your letter Monday, sorry I didn't call. My schedule has been crazy and with the sudden snow yesterday, I lost track of time. I'm RSVP to tell you I will make it. What time do you want me over? I'll bring my puppy with me, his name is Black Hayate, not dog. And please don't make me sleep in my old bedroom."

Riza said goodbye and hung up. a smile playing at her lips. She had a twin brother named Andrew, the first child to get married. He was also the first to get his own room, well, unless you count Riza go hers at the same time. All though childhood, Andrew and Riza shared a bedroom. It was a large bedroom that held two closets, a bathroom, two dressers, two desks and a large bunk bed which held two full-size beds. To the best of Riza's memory, she remembered the room being a soft purple with dark purple sheets. She smiled. She may of been the youngest, but when she was three and they first got the bunk bed, 'daddy's little girl' got the top bunk.

When the twins turned nine, their mother separated them into their own rooms. Riza kept the original room and Andrew moved to the room next door. soon the others got their own rooms too. Riza's room was soon changed to fit her, it had a queen sized bed with posts and a dark purple canopy that was always down. One of the closets were transformed into a toy closet, since she was the only girl, she was often spoiled. One dresser was removed and a desk with a large mirror was moved into it's place. Before long, Riza had her room the way she wanted it. Even if to this day, that room doesn't fit her style, it did when she was younger.

After breakfast, Riza got dressed in simple jeans and sweater. She pulled out her suitcase and packed up a few outfits ranging from casual hang out, fancy Christmas day outfit, pajamas, and then special Christmas morning pajamas. Her mother was so picky about what her family wore. Christmas Eve was the most elegant night. everyone had to dress their best. Then, Christmas morning, everyone needed to wear special fancy pajamas. Pajamas for the rest of the vacation were different and simple. Christmas day was a fancy day, and the rest of the vacation was casual.

After packing, she went back into the kitchen for lunch. Her puppy wanted to play in the snow, so she let him out, and an hour later, she let him back in, freezing cold and wet. He ended up sleeping by the fire as she flipped through the catalog again. It was a special catalog. It didn't just sell clothes, it also jewelry, home furnishings, and etc. When you order one day and paid a little extra, you could pick it up the following morning at opening was also something special.

"I wonder if Andrew would like that?"

Riza looked over at her mantle at the pictures of her family. She wrote down the item and page numbers on a note pad as she flipped through the catalog. After picking out a few new outfits for her twin, she moved on to her older brother Shawn. Unlike Andrew, who was a casual boy, Shawn was a prince. The total opposite of James and Aaron, the middle brothers, who were messy since birth. Jotting down a few more items, Riza moved on to her mother. No outfits, just jewelry. Once that was done, she picked up the phone and ordered everything. One last flip through the book and she ordered her outfit and matching jewelry.

By night fall, Riza had everything ready for tomorrow. Her bag was packed, gifts were ordered, and she even remembered to pack extra dog food and the gift for her puppy's first Christmas.

By the following morning, Riza awoke... late. It felt good to sleep in, but she hated the sound of her alarm clock when she wasn't awake. She messed around, eyes closed, until she hit the snooze. For once in her military life, she fell back asleep. Ten minutes later, she repeated the process. From the warmth of her bed, the lack of sleep from the past five years and the though of Christmas, she just didn't want to get up. Two hours after she was suppose to be up, Riza shut down her alarm clock and rose to sit. She stretched and yawned and looked down at the foot of her bed where her dog was wagging his tail.

She crawled from the bed and let him outside. She yawned and stretched again as she took a hot shower. For once, she leaned against the shower wall and let the warm water roll down her back. This felt good, and she didn't want to move, until she remembered the gifts. Like always, she rushed into dressing and then ran outside. With three black winter outter clothes, she added a black fur trimmed bucket hat and walked her dog down the streets.

The train was finally opened and it made her trip to the store much quicker. She walked down the street window shopping. something in her head was different.

'What is with me today. It's not myself. Yet, I don't mind.'

She smiled as she entered the store and picked up her two large bags of gifts. $357 later, she left the store and continued window shopping. She had a few people on her mental list she had not yet bought things for. She stepped into a toy store and purchased a gift for her little niece Hannah, Andrew's daughter. She was deaf and mute since birth and she loved 'Auntie Riza'. Hannah was only four years old and always wrote letters and sent pictures to Riza. When she had the time, Riza wrote back. For Christmas, Riza bought Hannah the newest doll in Eastern called Trinity. It was 12 inches tall and had long wavy blonde hair. She was your stereotypical female. The doll was created by a local shopkeeper and only Eastern stores had it for the holidays. It was made of a hard, yet soft plastic and had moveable arms, legs, hips and head. The doll was dressed in a beautiful red and silver dress that sparkled.

Before leaving, Riza bough a small gift for Elisia. She knew Elisia had dolls like the new Trinity doll. She found an outfit that looked just like a military uniform. It was designed for Trinity, but it would fit any 12 inch doll. Elisia would love it. She loved playing soldier on Halloween. After the toy store, Riza headed home, needing to pick up only a few more things. As she approached the next store, snow began falling. She pulled the scarf tighter around her neck and continued on walking. She was about to enter the store when she saw Roy at the counter. He had a woman clinging to his arm. He was also flirting with the shopkeeper. Both girls were life size Trinity dolls, without the dress. They were the type of woman Roy was always with.

Roy turned around to leave with a promise to take the shopkeeper out tomorrow and his current date on his arm. Riza jumped out of view and ducked down the back alley next to the shop. She watched as he walked by with his newest girl. When he was gone, she walked out of the alley and watched as he walked away. Her heart seamed to leap into her throat. She always scolds Roy for torturing himself over Maes' death. When here she was torching herself over a man who is a complete jerk. A womanizer and a drunk who only sees her as a lieutenant of the military. Yet for some reason, she couldn't keep him out of her thoughts.

She continued to watch him leave. She walked back to the store and turned to enter. She bumped right into another man.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry... Havoc?"

Riza looked into the face of her fellow subordinate Jean Havoc. He had a cigarette sticking from his mouth, hands pushed deep into his pockets and a scarf pulled around his neck.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"Shopping for my large family."

Riza replied lifting the bags higher into the air for him to see. He smiled. Together, they walked into the store and Riza ordered a silver chess set. The box it was kept in was engraved with his name and rank when he retired. After she paid, Havoc walked her back to the train, carrying some of her bags for her.

"Thank you Havoc, I really appreciate the help."

"Any time, sir."

"Please, it's holiday, call me Riza."

Riza smiled and waved as the train pulled away, taking her back home. She sat down and thought. Why was Havoc so nice to her. He was the total opposite of Roy. Sure, all men drink and chase skirts, but none as much as Roy.

At home, Riza unpacked everything and pulled out the wrapping paper from her closet. Shinny green, silver, red and gold paper covered her bed as she began to pack the individual gifts in the boxes she bought from the catalog store. She pulled out the outfits for her brother shawn and folded them neatly and wrapped them in tissue paper. Two outfits, two boxes. Once everything was boxed, she relized she forgot where everything was. She began laughing. She opened the small box to her left and pushed aside the white tissue paper. It was for her mother. She placed it on her bed and carefully wrapped it. Soon, everything was wrapped and labeled. Now all that was left were the ribbon and bows.

She took this time to shower and dress. She came out of the show in her towel and shuffled to her bedroom. She pulled out her new outfit and began to dress. It was fitted black flare pants, and a red sweater that slightly glittered. It was sleeveless and the collar was like a stretched out turtle neck which hung off her shoulder. She placed on a silver necklace and the half coin from the bathroom. Diamond stud earrings later and Riza was standing before her bathroom mirror applying a soft perfume. In the mirror, she fingered her golden hair. It was wavy by natural and she always straightened it and pulled it into a clip. Tonight, she pulled it straight into a pony tail and allowed it to hand wavy behind her head.

Back in her bedroom, she grabbed her silver watch and adorned her boots. She began to ribbon the gifts. Adding extra color and curls to Elisia and Hannah's gifts, Riza finally packed everything into three large shopping bags. She placed Elisia's gift in a different bag and took it with her. She would drop it off tomorrow. She tossed her shoes in with the gifts.

"Black Hayate, come here boy, time to go."

Riza called her puppy as she pulled on her coat, gloves, hat and scarf. She leashed her dog and grabbed her suitcase. She somehow managed to carry three bags, a suitcase and a dog leash down to the train station where she caught the next train to the other side of Central.

A/N - This might be more then five or six chapters. I will prove a point soon. I promise.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

At the other side of Central, Riza un boarded the train and made her way down the snowy streets. She really needed a car. The sky was darker now then when she left her home. Houses were colored with Christmas lights and families were gathering everywhere. She saw her house a distance a way. It was a large white house with a gated driveway. Stone pillars sat on either side of the driveway and held the gate. A simple light sat atop each pillar. A rod iron gate wrapped around the house which sat atop a hill. Riza sighed as she looked at the distance she had to walk. She tugged on the leash and began her walk.

At the top, it only took her ten minutes, but she finally made it to the top. She rang the bell and the gate was opened and she walked in. Another five minutes later and she was at the front door. Noises could be heard coming from inside the house as she rang the bell.

"Riza! So glad you could make it!"

A man in his mid twenties answered the door. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Thin framed glasses perched on his nose. His name was Aaron and he was the middle brother, second-born child in the family. He took the bags and placed the gifts under the tree and the suit case by the grand stair case. The next to greet her was her other brother Shawn, the oldest in the family. He was thirty years old, and had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Amber colored eyes seamed to twinkle at the sight of his 'long lost' sister. He wore a red dress shirt and green tie. Black dress pants accompanied it. He was a perfect prince.

"Riza, welcome home."

Shawn took her coat and other winter things and hung them in the coat closet. Riza bent down and unleashed Hayate when she felt a little hand tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw little Hannah. Long red pigtails and bright blue eyes beamed happily at Riza as she hugged her little niece. Hannah then pulled back and signed a greeting to Riza, who was able to sign it back. A little trick she picked up two Christmas ago. The younger brother came next, third-born child. His name was James and he had short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was about twenty-four years old. He came with his wife, Jessica who had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was about eight months along and due in early January.

Aaron's fiancee, Katrina approached and hugged Riza. She was recently engaged to Aaron on Thanksgiving, another holiday gathering Riza missed. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Once Riza was allowed to 'enter' the house, as found her dog and fed him. She was attacked from behind by a boy with short blond hair and amber eyes. He covered Riza's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um... Andrew?"

Andrew uncovered Riza's eyes and hugged his sister. They were the spitting image of each other. Andrew's wife died after Hannah was born, so he was technically single. The two laughed as Andrew explained where their mother was. She was having issues in the kitchen with the cook. Their mom never did like cooking or dealing with cooking.

"So Riza, how's the military treating you?"

"So, so. My only complaints are my colonel."

Andrew smiled, he knew Riza's issues with the colonel. The two headed into the living room where the tree was glowing brightly. Colored gifts sat arranged under the tree where Hannah played with Hayate. The house smelt of cinnamon and every corner of the first floor was decorated for Christmas, including the stair case.

"Heaven Elizabeth Hawkeye."

Riza turned around and smiled. Her mother, an aging woman with long hair approached and hugged Riza.

"Mom please, it's Riza now."

"Well I didn't name you Riza, I named you Heaven."

"Mom..."

The mother kissed Riza on the check and then whipped the lipstick away. She then grabbed the escaping Andrew and pulled her into the hug.

"My two babies are reunited at last."

The last time Andrew and Riza were in the same room together was before Hannah was born, which was four years ago. The last Christmas Riza spent with the family, Andrew missed it due to his daughter being sick. Their mother began calling her children all together and requested a photo to be taken. Soon, five different cameras went off blinding Riza. Hannah approached and tugged at Riza's sleeve. Riza picked her up and more pictures were taken.

Soon, the pictures stopped and dinner was served. They all sat around the large table in the dinning room and began to eat. The door opened and in walked two men, Nick her step father and Kenny her grandfather. Kenny kissed the cheek of all the woman as a greeting and then took a seat next to his favorite granddaughter, Riza. On Riza's other side was Hannah.

"So tell me Riza, any men in your life yet?"

Andrew teased from across the table.

"Unless you count my dog, no."

"Your still single?"

"Yes."

"Come on! Get a life and get a man! Mom wants grand babies"

"Shawn! Shhh."

"Sorry mom."

Everyone laughed. Shawn was divorced last year. But according to Aaron, Shawn was flirting with the store keeper in Northern City, where he lived; she made his coffee every morning. Everyone continued to eat and talk about the past year and things that changed. Hannah was the first to finish and she snuck away, a bone in her hands and ran off to find Hayate. After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for more celebrations.

Andrew sat with Riza on the sofa and they chatted.

"So tell me about this Roy fellow."

"He's a womanizing, drunk."

Andrew blinked before she began laughing.

"Arn't all me?"

"You don't work with him."

"But you still like him."

"I'm like a moth drawn to a flame. The closer I get..."

"The more you get hurt. Gotcha. But if you really like him..."

Riza sighed and leaned back. She stared up at the twinkling angel atop the tree. That angel was older then her. She remembered watching it twinkle when she was younger and couldn't believe it still worked after all these years. Riza looked back down and saw Andrew was playing with his half coin necklace. He was the only man Riza knew that wore a necklace. Riza pulled her's from her shirt and they smiled.

"We always promised to be there for each other."

"And we are."

"We just don't need each other as much as we thought."

"Nope."

They brought the two halves together and laughed. Andrew leaned back and so did Riza. They leaned in such a way that their heads rested against each other.

"Riza... if this man is hurting you so much, you need to let him go... I don't want my baby sister hurt."

"Huh..."

"I mean forget about him, not completely, but at least enlarge your heart to allow another man in."

"I know but..."

"No buts, we are starting your new years resolution early this year. From now on, you will forget about him and look for someone new. Get it? Got it. Good."

Riza laughed.

"Okay, I'll try to move on."

The shook hands and then pink swore. From this day forward, Riza was gonna push Roy Mustang from her heart. He is a womanizer, a playboy, and a drunk. It's time to let go and move away from the flame. The flame is too hot and deadly to her well being. She need to move on from him. It's not like he loved her in return...

A/N - This might be more then five or six chapters. I will prove a point soon. I promise.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's Christmas!"

Aaron ran from room to room, holding Hannah in his arms. Since Hannah couldn't do it herself, Aaron awoke everyone. She was smiling the whole time as everyone woke up. Each sleeping in their childhood rooms. Everyone woke up and tugged out of bed. They made sure they looked presentable before heading downstairs wrapped up in robes and slippers. Being the youngest, Andrew and Riza never wore robes, just slippers.

Hannah met Riza at the foot of the steps and was then carried to the tree. She was wearing the cutest little night gown with kittens and puppies. The adults all circled the front of the tree sitting on the sofas and in chairs. A couple of them sat on the floor like children, including Riza who was pulled to the floor by Hannah. Slowly, Hannah pulled out the gifts and passed them around. During the night, Andrew and Riza re arranged the gifts to mix them up. They also added the gifts from Santa. They were wrapped differently then the others, secret paper was used so Hannah believed Santa wrapped them. Also, Riza and Andrew enjoyed the milk and cookies. So I guess you could say they are secret Santa of Amestris.

The gifts were passed out one by one and everyone opened them. They thanks the gift giver and then moved on. Some how, every one knew what every one wanted. Hannah soon gave up passing them around when she opened the doll from Riza. She began playing with it. Poor Black Hayate received a gift from Riza's mother, it was a Christmas theme dog collar that was completed with ribbon, beads, glitter and a red bow.

The puppy looked to Riza for help but she could only laugh and apologize to the poor dog. The puppy became depressed and laid down on the floor flat, placing his head between his paws holding a sad expression on his face.

"Oh lighten up puppy, it makes you look pretty."

Her mother, Samantha, smiled as she petted Hayate's head. The puppy's eyes rolled up to look at Riza who again made a silent apology. Riza was handed a few gifts, mostly small ones. The largest was the secret gift from her grandfather that her mother never saw. Riza hid it under the sofa after she opened it. It was a silver pistol with her name and rank engraved on the handle.

'Heaven 'Riza' Hawkeye

First Lieutenant of Eastern'

Riza loved it and made a silent thank you to her smiling grandfather. He held up the gift she gave him and signaled he was challenging her to a game later. She agreed and then went back to opening gifts. She received a total of ten gifts, most left over from last year. A pearl necklace and earring set from her mother. The gun from her grandfather, a teddy bear from Hannah, special exotic tea mix from a distant country from Shawn (she loves tea), a photo album full of old photos with her name on the cover from Aaron, A purple stoned tennis bracelet from James, a framed photo of her on her first day in the military standing next to her grandfather saluting and smiling also from her grandfather, a sterling silver puppy statue also from her mother, a gift certificate to a book store from her step father, and an I.O.U for lunch at a cafe from Andrew.

After the gifts were done, everyone sat around the twinkling tree talking. Hannah and Riza played with the doll as Hayate continued to pull the collar off.

"So, any plans today?"

Andrew knelt down on the floor next to Riza. Riza looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I need to drop something off today at a friend's house."

"Not Roy I hope."

"No, a mutual friend through."

"Mind if we tag along? Hannah wants to take a walk."

"Not at all, come with me. I would love the company."

Riza made a quick summary of her friend Gracia so when Andrew went over, he felt more comfortable. She also explained that Elisia was Hannah's age and the two could play, she would just need to prep Elisia with a few basic hand language. After Christmas breakfast, Everyone got dressed. They always went to a special Christmas meeting in the town center where singing and wishes were done. As tradition, Riza and her grandfather both wore their uniforms to show pride and no one even complained. A military uniform was something you often saw growing up in that house. Sure, Riza was the only child who enlisted, by their grandfather was always in the military and their biological father was also.

Hannah wanted to be carried by Riza so she was, Hayate at her heels. A few other officers of the military were in the crowd as the singing began. As she looked out into the crowd, Riza saw a few familiar faces. When the crowd all dispersed to chat with locals, Hannah stuck to Riza as she went and talked to a few friends.

"Hello Havoc."

Havoc turned around, smoke emerging from his mouth. He smiled and dropped the cigarette on the snow at the sight of the child.

"Sir... I mean, Riza."

Havoc was about to salute but stopped. He too was in uniform.

"You with anyone?"

"My little sister, Jennie. You?"

Riza turned sideways and pointed off in a distance to a group of people talking.

"Thats my mother Samantha, step-father George, brothers oldest to youngest Shawn, Aaron, James, and Andrew. And you know my grandfather General Chaparian."

Havoc's eyes widened at the sight of the large family. It was just him and his mother and sister all his life.

"Have a family. How do you do it?"

"I'm the only girl, so I got respected."

Havoc laughed. She got respected in the office too, but mostly because of her guns. Hannah signed that she wanted to go play with the dog in the snow and Riza let her, telling her to keep in sight. Riza watched Hannah for a moment more then turned back to Havoc. His sister Jennie approached.

"I'm Jennie, Jean's sister."

"Pleased to met you. I'm Riza, a co-worker."

They shook hands and soon all started to talk. From the conversation, Riza got that Jennie and Havoc were all that was left of the family, so they spent all holidays together.

"Would you like to come to our house tonight? My family wouldn't mind, and we have plenty of food."

Riza smiled and emphasized on plenty. Jennie turned to Havoc and smiled.

"Sure, we would love to. thank you."

Havoc smiled. Riza wrote down the address and time on apiece of paper. She explained the humorous part of her mother. Meaning the clothing rule. They all started laughing and then parted, promising to see each other that night. Riza gathered Hannah and hr puppy up and went back to her family. She told her mother who she invited.

"A boyfriend of yours."

Riza sweat dropped.

"No, a friend who is a boy. I work with him. He and his sister are alone tonight."

"Oh, all right. It's nice to see you have friends."

After another hour of singing, and the family headed home for lunch and to prepare for dinner. Riza dressed into black pants and a blue sweater with sleeves. She wore her new jewelry and then assisted Hannah in dressing in her red dress. Tonight, Riza left her hair down and Hannah did to. It seamed Hannah wanted to be just like Riza. When Hannah was born, Riza was always around, helping Andrew. Then a few years alter they didn't see each other as much.

After lunch, Riza used the phone to call Gracia and then left with Hannah. Andrew stayed behind to help prepare dinner. They left Hayate behind in the kitchen where the cook would slip him some scraps, much to Riza's complaints. They walked down the slowly darkening streets, carrying the bag with the gift. They passed a store that was strangely open and Riza remembered she needed to buy something for Gracia. Se purchased a Christmas candle that smelt of holly, Gracia's favorite plant, and had the shopkeeper wrap it. At Gracia's, Riza and Hannah sat in the living room with Elisia as Gracia went to fetch the small gift she got for Riza.

As a friendship offering, Elisia gave Hannah one of her new dolls and the two began to play on the floor. Elisia loved the doll outfit.

"I looked everywhere for an outfit like that, where did you get it?"

"Brian's Toys on Broadway. The small hole in the wall, next to the cafe."

Riza opened her gift, it was a photo that Hughes had taken along time ago. Hughes was standing behind Riza and Roy with his arms around their shoulders. They were all in casual clothing and were all smiling. Riza smiled and thanked Gracia. Gracia loved the candle and lit it as soon as she could. They talked as the girls played. Elisia learned a few simple basic things in sign language such as 'play', 'friend', and her name. The girls took off upstairs shortly to play some more.

"It's nice to see Hannah making friends. According to my brother, she is like me, very shy and more good a making friends."

"Yeah, Elisia is turning shy. I think it's because I don't show her off to everyone I meet in the villa like Maes did."

"You know he's torturing those poor angles with pictures as we speak."

"Yup, and that is what keeps my smiling."

Before long, Riza and Hannah headed home. They took the train due to the time of day. They sat in Riza's usual spot. The little girl Riza always saw, Rebecca, was there. She was with her mother. She walked up to Riza and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, where is your puppy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I left him at home today. I promise to have her Monday morning."

The little girl smiled. It surprised Riza when she signed a Christmas greeting to Hannah. Rebecca's mother turned to Riza and smiled.

"Her father is deaf. She learned it last year. Not much, but the basics."

At the stop, Riza and Hannah left, waving bye to Rebecca. At the house, Riza used the phone and called into her office at work. As expected, it was closed so she left a message at the front desk.

"This is Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'm requesting a transfer. You can reach me tonight until January 1st at 523-956-7730. Thank you."

A/N - Well?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

Havoc and Jennie arrived right on time dress nicely. It was strange for Riza to see Havoc out of uniform, he wore a white dress shirt, red tie and black dress pants. Jennie wore a red skirt and white blouse. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and tied off with red and green ribbon.

"Mom this is Jean Havoc and his sister Jennie."

Riza introduced them to her mother who made it obvious she wanted introductions. She was standing by the stairs with her hands on her hips. Jennie hugged Riza's mother out of respect and Havoc shook her hand. Strangely, Havoc didn't even bring his cigarettes with him... for once. He didn't even smell like smoke, he had a sweat aroma about him and Riza smiled.

They all sat down to dinner, Havoc next to Riza and his sister on his other side. Hannah remained next to Riza also. A few of Riza's mother's friends arrived, mostly people she knew at her weekly book club. Something Riza never could get into. A sweet old lady named Rose and her husband Joe. Another was Brenda, another book club member. The meal was served and everyone had fun. The phone rang and George answered it. He returned a moment more and requested Lieutenant Hawkeye, with a smile.

"Hello, this is Riza... Oh, General Holm, yes... one moment please."

Riza excused herself from dinner and went to the stairs where she could have some privacy.

"Sorry about that sir... Your in today? Merry Christmas to you too sir... And thank you for returning my call... No, no real complaints... My superior officer? Oh you mean Colonel Mustang? ...Well... nothing major important. You will. Oh thank you sir. Northern? Thank you... You too. Bye."

Riza hung up the phone. She did a quick look around and then pumped her fist in the air. She hen straightened her self out and returned to dinner.

"Everything okay?"

Havoc whispered as Riza smiled and continued with the family celebrations.

"Yes, fine. Oh, remind me after dinner to give you something to take to the office."

"Oh... okay."

Dinner finished up shortly after that. They sat around the tree as James and Aaron sang Christmas songs to amuse everyone. They were making fools of themselves but everyone was having fun. Riza disappeared and returned to hand Havoc a single key on a plastic key chain.

"What is this?"

"The key to Eastern HQ."

"Um..."

"I won't be returning to Eastern Thursday, I'm transferred to Northern."

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing more then the usual."

Havoc placed the key in his pocket. He knew what it was. He's just surprised it took this long for her to leave the office. It sure wasn't going to be the same without her around. Hannah was given the chore of passing around the family traditional candy canes. Each red and white cane of candy had a ribbon tied around it into a bow. A tiny white envelope with a card inside was tired with the ribbon. Inside the card was a little fortune for the up coming year. Each year the fortune was different and as they got passed around, they were random.

Hannah walked around with the basket and everyone took one, the non-family also got one. Hannah received the last one and then hoped up next to Riza. Havoc leaned in to Riza and asked her the meaning of this.

"It's a very old, strange, but old Chaparian tradition. My mother's side."

Riza laughed and elbows Havoc jokingly as he began to examine the candy closely.

"I have nothing to do with it. They are not poisonous. Havoc shrugged and smiled. Soon, Riza's mother stood in the center of the living room, holding her candy cane.

"Everyone ready? Lets see those fortunes."

Havoc, jokingly carefully opened his envelope away from his face. Riza laughed as he pushed him aside. She opened her's.

'A recent discovery in your life has caused you to change your life around. These changes might be for the better, or for the worse. Remember to listen closely to your heart before you etch anything in stone.'

Riza stared at her's closely. She looked around, but everyone was busy reading theirs. She thought at first that it was fixed for her to get it, but no one was suspicious. She looked over to Havoc and saw he was staring at his strangely. Then he leaned back and sighed.

"What's up?"

Havoc turned to look at Riza.

"I should of know this would be my fortune."

He handed it to Riza. She opened it and read it over. 'Things change, but not this time. Things will stay the same, some for the better, some for the worse. Your love life will not change but your work life will. Smile and be happy. Things might get better later.' Riza couldn't help but laugh. It fit Havoc perfectly. She handed it back to Havoc as he opened his candy cane and began to suck on it like a cigarette. He stick the un bent end in his mouth and moved it to the corner of his mouth. Riza smiled as she slowly eat her's.

Later, the friends were leaving. Riza stood outside, arms wrapped around herself as she said goodbye to Havoc and Jennie.

"Thanks for coming Havoc."

"Thanks for inviting us. We had fun."

Havoc, still sucking on his candy cane which was now down to the bent end waved as he and his sister left. Riza watched them leave until they were out of sight and she went back inside. Hannah fell asleep on the sofa so Andrew was gone to put her to bed. Aaron and James were playing chess with their grandfather and Shawn and their mother were talking in the dinning room while drinking coffee. George was in the kitchen sneaking a sandwich out of left over's and Hayate was with him. Riza smiled as she looked around. She was really glad she came this year. She needed to have some fun.

After saying a quick good night to everyone, she headed up stairs to hit the bed. She entered her room and closed the door, quickly changing behind the room divider that sat next to her bed, blocking view of the sliding window that lead out onto the small one room balcony. After changing into her extra large pants, extra large military sweat shirt and slippers. She stepped out onto her balcony and remembered all those times she and her brothers would sneak out at night.

The getting out was easy, it was getting back in that was hard. Riza never got in trouble. She would get caught at the front door and then would lie and say she was letting them in. since she was smart to leave in her pajamas, she never got in trouble. Yet, after all that, her brothers loved her none the less.

"So, how's operation forget the loser going?"

"First, her's not a loser. And second, it's going fine. As soon as vacation is over, I'll be transferred to Northern City. I called HQ last night."

"And how does it feel?"

"At first it felt great, but then I began to remember a promise I made. I promised to..."

"Promises get you no where except more heart ache. Just forget him."

Riza sighed and laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Her brother was right. She needed to move on, start to live her life like a twenty-three year old female should. Even if the military is holding her back, there are some things she can still do. Riza rolled over and leaned on her arm, facing the purple canopy. Images of her early military career pushed into her head. She closed her eyes and pushed them back out.

'I need to move on.'

She thought to herself as the lights in the room were shut off as Riza closed her eyes.

"Good night sis."

"Night."

Riza heard her door slowly close and then click shut. She rolled back over and stared up at the canopy. Was she doing the right thing?

A/N - 

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

Well, after Christmas, the days seamed to fly by. Before she knew it, Riza was walking down the driveway with her family heading to the center of Central City on New Years Eve. It was two hours till midnight and as family tradition, the family was going to the first night festivities to watch performers, fireworks and the count down. No matter where she was in the world, with her family or without, Riza always made it to this festival. Out of all the holidays as a child, this was her favorite. Something about the bright fireworks bursting in the air like magic... like alchemy almost.

Riza stopped just outside of the part, holding Hannah's hand. She stared off in the direction she knew the fireworks would launch from. She thought about it. All her childhood, she thought fireworks were created by magic. When she got older and enlisted, and she say Roy's powers for the first time, She thought it was magic. Then when she found out it was a science called alchemy, it changed her perspective on the whole 'magical' world.

Everything had a truth, and magic was nothing more then science and chemistry. To make it short, alchemy. She was never found of alchemy, but she dealt with it as it was part of her every day in the military, with The Flame Alchemist as her colonel.

Hannah tugged on Riza's arm and Riza looked down. Hannah wanted to move on, after all the rest of the family disappeared in the crowd. Riza smiled and attempted to push her colonel's face out of her mind. It was getting harder and harder with each day. And just about everything reminded her of him. In the crowd, she found Andrew and the three set off to set good seats for the fireworks. Hannah, being small, wanted the best seats so they went to find them.

With only thirty minutes left of the year, Andrew was standing on the top of a hill, Riza next to him and Hannah sitting on his shoulders. She was so excited about the fireworks. Last year she missed them due to her being sick. Riza however, saw them, and made sure she wrote to Hannah explaining how they were. Music began to play at a distance, a beautiful classical piece, not related to any holiday, just beautiful music. A white explosion burst into he air as a test. Everyone cheered and celebrated. All persons in the wrong area, moved for better viewing, but Andrew, Riza and Hannah had the best spot.

Another explosion burst, and was quickly followed by red and blue bursts of color in the black night sky. It was the perfect night, no clouds and no stars. The moon was new so it wasn't out. The bright colors of the fireworks continued to burst into the air. The music in the background seamed to be matching the explosions beat for beat, almost like the fireworks were dancing to the music.

Green, white and orange burst into the air as drums hit a high note. Followed closely by bursts of blue and purple. White sparks danced on the ground as a piano took over the musical notes, included with some red and green matching the flutes and harps. It was a beautiful sight. Hannah was smiling and as Riza watched her young niece, she couldn't help but smile. She turned back to the fireworks as a burst of red, orange and yellow shot across the dark sky, lighting up the trees in the distance. As they faded away other colors came into he sky. Riza froze. Another red explosion shot across the sky.

Her mind blacked out, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open. Memories of years gone by flashed into her head, blocking out the happiness that surrounded her.

FLASHBACK

The sounds of bombs exploded in the distance as military soldiers stormed into the Ishbal camps, killing anyone and everyone in their way. Riza stood, riffle ready watching the on coming Ishbal rebels. She rose her gun to fire and knocked down a few, like bowling, only with bullets. She herd something behind her and turned around and kill yet another rebel. Before she could react, she felt a gun be placed to the back of her neck. She froze up.

Was this how it was going to end. Age nineteen, single and alone in the cold night of the battle field. Before she had time to register her fear, she saw a bright flash of red shoot across the sky. the gun behind her fell to the ground, along with the charred body of the rebel. She jumped to attention and turned to face a man, no older then her, wearing white gloves, one hand held in a snapping position. He wore a red ring on that middle finger and his face showed no emotion. Rank of major sat adorned on his chest. He lowered his hand and helped her to her feet.

"You all right there soldier?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Be more carefully."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

The man ran off leaving Riza to defend the lines alone once again. The next time she saw that Major was back in Central City when she was assigned to work under him as a lieutenant.

END FLASHBACK

A hand shook Riza's shoulder as she snapped back to reality. She looked around quickly and saw Andrew looking at her with concern. She tried to smile, mostly for Hannah's sake.

"You alight?"

"I will be."

Riza smiled once again and turned back to the fireworks. Why was this affecting her so much. Even the same year as the war, she watched the fireworks and it didn't affect her. Never had fireworks hurt her so much. It wasn't the war that was bothering her, it was the fact that Roy created fire, and fireworks were nothing more then colorful versions of his magical fire alchemy. Soon the fireworks ended, as did the music. Riza however, could not enjoy them any more. A large star hanging in the sky lit up a bright yellow. It slowly began to fall, and as it did, the color changed to red, blue, green and back to yellow. It continued to fall as the people watching started a count down.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Years!"

People cheered. Andrew kissed his little girl and they cheered. Riza smiled and clapped. But, she wasn't feeling in the festive mood. The celebrating continued as Riza's mood fell for the worse. So many things on her mind. Her vacation was over, she was moving to a new unit tomorrow, and she turned twenty-four in two months and three days.

"I'm gonna head home, I saw mom over there, I'll get a key. from her."

Riza turned to Andrew as he was about to head down the hill with Hannah for more celebrations.

"You okay?"

"I'm just not feeling well. I'll see you at home."

Riza said bye to Hannah and turned to leave. She soon found her mother, got the spare key and headed home. At home, she locked the door and went straight up stairs to bed. She didn't even change, only kicked out of her choose and flopped into bed. Later that New Years day, she would leave and head home. back to her one room ranch house in the gated community. Spending Friday night either at the office doing paperwork or eating macaroni and cheese with her puppy.

She sighed as she pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep, waking up five hours later. When the sun peeked into her bedroom , she woke up and changed into traveling clothes. She packed her clothes and gifts into her suitcase and then left the room. In the hallway, she turned back around and took one last look at her bed room. The room she longed for during the war. The soft pillows, the warm sheets, the home cooked meals and love. She closed her eyes to seal the memory away and closed the door, sealing off her room for yet another year if not longer.

Down stairs, she wasn't the only one up. Shawn was there and he was standing by the tree. Arms crossed over his chest, he turned around when he heard Riza land on the first floor.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah.. long trip ahead of me."

"Don't lie, you live like and hour away if you take the train. Two hours if you walk. and it's not like you have work, today is still part of your vacation is it not?"

"Yeah..."

"Why not stay longer?"

"I just can't."

Shawn walked over and had her drop her bags. He stared into her eyes and was shocked to see the gold was gone, replaced by a darkness of sort.

"Riza, six years ago when you enlisted, I stood in this exact spot as you stood right here, holding a small bag of necessities. This exact time of day, your tried to sneak out and run away from your troubles. I let you go, you promised to return soon. Three years later, I saw you again. Your my baby sister, I don't want anything to happen to you. Tat war you were in, it tore me apart. I was blaming myself each day I never heard anything about you. The first female in the military..."

"Shawn, listen..."

"No, for once Heaven, you listen. Your not the only one your actions hurt. Andrew talked to me earlier and told me about this Roy fellow. Just because he is a jerk, that doesn't mean you need to beat yourself up over it. You need to talk to us. we can help. We have all been there and done that. Call us, ask us, lean on us..."

"I lean on no one."

Riza bent down to pick up her stuff and headed for the door. James came around the cornered grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around, battle mode, and grabbed his wrist, pushing him away from her, strongly. He stumbled backwards and hit the railing of the stairs. Never had Riza ever shown violence towards her family, and they never to her. Sure the brothers fought each other often, but Riza was the innocent one, never getting hurt by them or causing them hurt. Shawn helped James up and they stared at her with shock. Riza stared back, equally shocked at herself.

Atop the stairs stood Aaron and Andrew. The stared at them shocked too. Andrew took a step down. This was all to familiar, except the pushing. The night she enlisted, Shawn tried to stop her. She walked away from him and James then showed but, making his attempt. When he failed, Aaron and Andrew tried, but before they could do anything, Riza ran out the door and disappeared.

"Riza..."

"No, just..."

With that, She ran out side. What was happening with her. Something was wrong. She reached the end of the driveway and stopped, leaning on the pillar for support. She took in a few deep breaths and wiped her face. The tough soldier exterior returned. She turned around and saw her brothers standing in the open doorway, watching her run away from her problem yet again. She whistled loudly and Black Hayate came running. He skated to a stop next to her and together they walked away. Not once looking back, Riza walked straight to the train station and boarded, heading straight to home.

A/N - 

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

Once at home, Riza had a few phone messages, two gift packages and two letters. She entered her house and crashed on the sofa. Tossing her coat in the closet, boots discard at the door and her hat, scarf and mittens also in the closet, she just stared into her roaring fire which she stared as soon as she entered the house. Her puppy sleeping at her feet, Riza just blocked out the world. She let down her guard during the past week and she needed to re build it up. Her phone rang a few times, and she ignored it. The answering machine picked up and heard he brothers. Each one calling her once, begging her to call them. She ignored them.

Around noon time, she listened to all messages, four from her brothers, one from Havoc and one from the office verifying her transfer and to check in to Eastern tomorrow morning. She flipped through the letters, one card from Gracia and Elisia and one from Roy. She hesitated to read Roy's. On the over it said Merry Christmas with a picture of a Christmas tree lit up next to a fire place. Inside, it read...

""Hope this holiday season brings you comfort and joy.""

It was signed by Colonel Roy Mustang. The writing on the envelope wasn't even his. It was too neat, showing someone else wrote it. She doubted it was even his signature. One last look at the cover and she tossed it into the fire place. She watched it burn slowly. The corners turning brown, curling then turning black, then disappeared into ash. Once that card was gone, she opened the next. It was from Gracia. It had a picture of a little girl building a snowman outside while someone in the window watched. Inside, a picture of Elisia fell out. Riza picked it up and smiled. Elisia was wearing a cute little pink snow suit and was making a snow angle. The card read...

""May all your hopes and dreams come true on this holiday. Wishing you the best this year and next. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.""

It was signed by Gracia and Elisia's attempt at signing her own name. Riza hung Gracia's card above the fireplace and moved to look at the gifts. A brown package tied with white string was addressed to her. She carefully untied the string and then unwrapped it.

A diamond 'Y' necklace with a two carrot heart shaped stone and six little one carrots sat inside a small wooden jewelry box. Her name was engraved on the top in silver. The box was lined with dark purple velour, a mirror etched with a rose was in the back. There was room for three sets of earrings, three necklaces, one ring and four bracelets. Perfect for what she owned, except the ring. The necklace hung from a small hook to the left. It was so beautiful and looked expensive. She pulled out a small drawer that sat under the main, and found a small card. She opened the envelope and found a candy cane enlarge on the front. The words 'Happy Holidays' Written in perfect cursive with glitter. Inside it read, in hand written words...

""Merry Christmas Riza. Thank you once again for inviting me and my sister to Christmas dinner. The office wont be the same without you around keeping things in order. I will defiantly miss you hanging around. Best wishes in the next year.""

It was signed Jean Havoc. Riza smiled. A smile that brought a tear to her eye. It was the first time someone in her office ever treated her like a human. And not a gun-paperwork-coffee machine. She placed the card back in the drawer and placed the box on her counter. She opened the next gift only to find the photo Gracia took of her and Roy only days ago. It was a beautiful picture. A tree glowing brightly in the background with holly and tinsel next to it on the stairs. Roy looked good in his dress shirt and Riza looked descent in her shirt as well.

It was framed in a red and green Christmas frame. On the back of the frame, Gracia wrote a small note...

""Merry Christmas. As Maes would say, may this picture be good signs of things to come.""

Riza laughed. She placed the picture next to her other pictures. She headed into her room to unpack and reorganize herself. After working in her room for a while, she moved back out to the living room. She stopped at the counter and looked at the gift from Havoc. She stared at it for another minute before walking away and heading to her room. Exaughtion overwhelmed her quickly as she laid don won her bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

Before she knew it, she was waking in morning of the next day. The holidays drained her of all her energy, causing her to sleep the entire day before. She stretched and rose. She walked into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for Hayate. He came to her and was about to start eating

"Wait."

She held up her hand and he sat down.

"Shake. Other paw. Down. Good boy."

Hayate obeyed the commands and then began to eat. Riza took this opportunity to take a quick warm shower. She walked from the bathroom wrapped in her roe and a towel over her head. She began to dry her hair as she walked into her room and found her puppy sleeping in the middle of the beds. She smiled at the sight. As her puppy slumbered, she dressed into her uniform and then finished her preparations in the bathroom. Once she was completely ready, she summoned her dog.

"Hayate. Come boy. Time for work."

She grabbed her purse and winter coat and things. As she headed for the door, she spotted the necklace on the counter. She smiled and opened the box, removing the necklace and putting it on. She looked at it in the mirror in the box and then left. At Eastern HQ, she noticed the doors were already unlocked and people were already arriving, unusual, but nothing to strange. She entered the main lobby and approached the front desk where she pulled out her ID card and swiped it through the security gate card slide. It beeped in rejection and small red light blinked. She was shocked and tried again. It rejected her again. A security guard approached.

"Is everything all right Lieutenant?"

"My card isn't working."

"Let me see."

He took her card and tried it. Yet again it was rejected. He then walked back to his desk and called up another office. After a conversation, he returned to Riza.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. Your card has been deactivated. something about a transfer?"

"Oh right... I'm sorry."

"That's okay, the General will be down in one moment."

"Thank you."

The guard handed her back her card and disappeared. She waited for the general who arrived shortly after. They walked quietly through the halls and up the stairs. They entered an office on the third floor and she was handed a pen. He usually worked in Central but for transfers, he needed to take a trip to the city of original transfer. She took a seat in front of his desk and carefully signed away at papers. Signing her name, rank and ID number. After ten papers, she was escorted upstairs to the fourth floor. The door to Mustang's office was closed when the General knocked.

"Enter..."

Came a tired voice of Roy. The general opened the door and Riza followed behind him as they entered. Roy jumped to a salute.

"As you were Mustang, Breda, Falman and Fury."

He had them sit back down and then turn to Riza who none of the boys noticed yet.

"I'll wait outside while you pack your things. Just tell me when your ready."

The general left and closed the door. The fur men stared at Riza as she stood, Hayate at her heels. She looked from each boy like nothing was different. Finally, she moved to her desk and began pulling out her personal belongings, placing them in her purse. From her novels, spare keys and other little nick-nacks. Roy was curious.

"Lieutenant, is everything all right?"

"I'm transferring to northern today... sir."

"Why?"

"I need to, sir."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why do you need to Lieutenant?"

"All due respect sir, you are no longer my superior officer."

This took them all by surprise. They stared at her longer as she finished packing. When she finished with her desk, she moved to the small closet and grabbed her umbrella and a few other things. She closed the door and slung the umbrella handle around her arm. She did one last check to make sure she had everything. She walked behind Roy's desk and opened his mini fridge where she removed a plastic container holding dog food. After she placed it in her purse, she stood up and stared out the window for a moment. She could feel Roy standing behind her, close enough she could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Until you walk from this office, I am still your superior."

Riza closed her eyes. This was enough. she couldn't deal with it any more. She lowered her head and stared down at the street below. Her voice lowered as she answered.

"I may be a strong soldier, but my heart is still fragile and I can't afford to have it broken anymore."

Did she just say that? Roy's eyes widened as Riza turned around, looked into his eyes and then walked past him. Roy hesitated a moment longer before turning around and watching her. She walked back to her desk and grabbed a frame off the top of the desk. it was a picture of her and the other officers she worked with. She placed it in her purse and walked to the door. She placed hr hand on the door and hesitated. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Good bye, sir. Breda, Falman, and Fury. Good luck. say goodbye to Havoc for me."

And with said, she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Roy stared at the door. He just let the best thing that ever happened to him walk out that door, and probably for the last time. Out in the hall, Riza leaned against the door for a moment. The general approached and searched her purse. Once she was cleared he escorted her to the front door.

He handed her some papers and information about what she would be doing in Northern. She was going to be promoted to Major the following week and would be in charge of her own crew. She accepted and saluted, walking away from Eastern HQ for the final time in her life.

A/N - 

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

-Get A Life Girl-

Riza walked down the street, Hayate at her heel, purse on her shoulder and umbrella on her arm. She carried her transfer orders in her left hand as her right hand played with the necklace around her neck. She read the papers over and over as she walked to the train station. After flashing her invalid ID card to the train conductor, she walked out onto the platform and headed to the bench to wait for her train. She pulled her papers away from her face and saw Havoc sitting, more like leaning against the wall sound asleep.

"Lieutenant?"

She gently shook him awake. He stirred and blinked up at her, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Havoc smiled and rose to his feet. He was a second Lieutenant while she was a first. He saluted and removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"As you were. Why are you here?"

Riza smiled and sat down next to him.

"Just thought I'd see off a friend."

Havoc noticed the necklace she wore and blushed slightly.

"Oh... thank you Havoc for the necklace."

Riza blushed slightly and played with it again. Havoc swallowed.

"Your... welcome."

Silence fell over the two as they sat there. People began to file into the station, all waiting for the train. Havoc an Riza soon rose to their feet to allow others to sit. They stood off to the end of the platform talking. The train could be head in a distance. Riza looked in that direction and took a deep breath. She turned back to Havoc and saw him staring at her.

"Yes?"

Havoc snapped from a trance and blushed.

"Nothing."

Riza didn't believe it. She looked at him strangely. She relized she was watching him and his blush deepened. Riza noticed this and smiled. She quickly ran a few options through her head. Thinking about all possible options, then picked one. She leaned up a little and placed a small kiss on his cheek, just as the train pulled up. She pulled away and leashed her dog. Havoc's eyes widened. She turned to look at her and saw she was smiling.

"Thank you for coming Havoc."

She smiled and waved as she boarded the train. She took her usual seat in the back. A few seconds later, she heard a knock at her window. She turned and opened it to see Havoc standing there.

"Keep in touch Riza."

He smiled, no cigarette. She smiled back.

"I promise. Don't let the office hall apart."

The train whistle sounded and the train began to move. Hayate jumped into Riza's lap and barked at Havoc, wagging his tail. Havoc waved until the train was long gone. He turned to walk to work... late. On the train, Riza sat back and stared at her puppy, sitting in her lap. She pet his silky black fur and smiled.

"Hayate, remind me to call Andrew tonight and set up that lunch for this weekend. And to thank him for the advice. Also, I need to remember to look up Havoc's address."

Hayate looked up at her strangely but wagged his tail anyway. For a dog, he was very smart and knew what just happened.

ONE YEAR LATER

At home, Riza smiled as she ran a brush through her hair once more. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put the brush down. She looked and felt like she turned years younger within a year. She shut down the light and moved into her bedroom where she kicked her dog from the bed, forcing him to go sleep in the living room next to the fire. She puled back the covers and kicked off her slippers.

She moved across the room and picked up a hair elastic off her dresser and pulled her hair up into a pony tail atop her head then braided it. As she did her hair, her eyes danced across her dresser at a few pictures that sat along the top. A picture of her and her family members filled about five frames. A picture of Elisia Hughes was in a small frame. A tall frame caught her attention as she smiled and picked it up.

A series of small pictures all connected in a strip. About five pictures in all. Two people were in the pictures, a man and a woman, both blonde. With in a year, she managed to replenish her energy and life, her social life was bigger and her heart was healed and filled. She ran her hand over the frame once more and hesitated when she looked down at her hand. A small silver ring glittered in the light, with a very small stone embedded into the band. She place the frame back down and walked back to bed, shutting her room light off as she did.

As she crawl under the covers, she was smiling once more. Life was better, all thanks to her brother's friendly words...

"Get a life girl..."

fin

A/N - Yes, Riza ended with Havoc. no I don't write these often, and yes she is engaged to him. Yes people do get engaged after just one year of dating, and since they knew each other for quite a few years already, it all works. Please, how do you like it?

FYI, my writing will be paused for s while, but don't worry, the contest fic will be written when promised, it's just it wont be uploaded for a while. I need to concentrate to my schooling since finals are coming up. I'm in college and have not been paying much attention lately. Thank you for understanding and liking my storied. I'll do my best to write, but School comes first.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
